Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 10 = 4$
Solution: Add $10$ to both sides: $(8x - 10) + 10 = 4 + 10$ $8x = 14$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{14}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{4}$